Not My Place to Tell
by bluebutterflywitch
Summary: Who knew that it all could end in one moment? Neither one of us saw the other coming, neither one could stop in time. My brother was in the way, I acted before I could think and now I'm here. He told me I could have a second chance. I took it, never knowing that I was going to be sent here. I already lost my family, I'm not losing this one if I can't help it.
1. Chapter 1

**okay, my excuse is that another plot bunny attacked me the other day. they're so evil! why are they so mean?! why? *stills crying in a corner* anyway, i know something like this has been done before but i wanted to try it ... yeah, that's my main excuse ... now onto the summary! **

**summary: Who knew that it all could end in one moment? Neither one of us saw the other coming, neither one could stop in time. My brother was in the way, I acted before I could think and now I'm here. He told me I could have a second chance. I took it, never knowing that I was going to be sent here. Where? It's not my place to tell, that's for me to know and for you to find out. I alrighty lost my family, I'm not losing this one if I can't help it.**

**Disclaimer: again? how many times do i have to tell you? i don't own anything! now return the lawers to their rightful place! you don't need them here!**

**enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The night was dark and cold but the lights from the nearby city lite up the night sky, allowing others to see. What was amazing was that it wasn't even time for it to become so dark but the day had already ended. Then again, it was only the beginning of winter. Outside of a Panda Express, a man just in his late thirties was arguing with his eldest child as they approached their car where the rest of the family waited patiently for them to return.

"How can you not know how to order a meal?" he asked angrily as the teen stared down at her feet. "You're almost seventeen! How are you supposed to be useful to us if you can't do anything right?"

He didn't get an answer and he wasn't expecting one. Climbing into the car, he handed his wife the food and started up the car. Noticing the furious look her husband carried, she gently asked what's wrong. Jabbing his thumb towards their eldest, he started to explain what had happen inside just moments before.

"I told her to choose an entrée and she couldn't even do that!" he said.

In hopes to defend herself, she explained why she couldn't. "I didn't know what my mom wanted!"

"That's no excuse!" her father said.

Her mother tried to sooth her daughter's worries and her husband's anger. "I told him to get me whatever looked good honey."

"She couldn't even do something so simple! How is she supposed to help us when even she can't? What's the point of having her in high school?" he said.

"When you tell me to do something and say that don't worry, our daughter will help you, half of the time, I can't because she can't explain what I want to know," Her mother agreed.

The teen slide down in her seat and sighed, trying to stop the tears from falling. She didn't want her father to yell at her anymore. The truth was that she couldn't hear what her father was asking over the loud noise. She has been having hearing problems for some time but is afraid to tell her parents about it. It also didn't help that she also had a speech problem since she was little, half of the time, people didn't understand her.

"Ha ha, dad yelled at you," her younger brother said to her with a huge grin pasted on his face.

"Hush," she said back at him.

"Don't tell your brother to be quiet! It's not his fault that you're useless!" her father shouted at her as he turned around the corner. They were just a few streets away from their house.

"It's not my fault either!" she yelled angrily.

Before her father could snap back at her, her mother suddenly grabbed his arm and pointed at his left.

"Watch out!" she shouted.

Glancing towards where her mother pointed, time seem to slow down as she watched a car came closer and closer towards them. The car had run a red light and couldn't stop in time.

The teen noticed that the car was going to impact right where her brother was sitting. He was frozen in shock and wouldn't be able to move in time. Without thinking, she unbuckled her seatbelt and did the same for her brother. Once they were free, she grabbed his arm and pulled him down so he was lying in between the two seats. She covered his body with her own.

All she could hear now were the screeching of tires then metal meeting metal. It was an awful sound, so loud, so painful to ones ears. Then she felt pain shooting up her back before it went everywhere and heard someone screaming out something before it became black.

* * *

_… I guess I never introduced myself did I? My name is Annie Surena, a sixteen year old Mexican American teen, American by birth and Mexican by heritage. I have a set of loving parents and a little brother by the age of eight. I know my parents love me but sometimes I wonder if they love my little brother more. We were just coming home from visiting my uncles when my dad decided to stop by Panda Express. I came with him to tell him what I wanted when he told me to order for my mom. I didn't know what she wanted and he got mad at me._

_I wanted to tell him all my problems like my speech and hearing problems but I knew he would say that I'm making up excuses. I didn't always have a hearing problem but my little brother kept on hearing in my ear when I didn't do what he wanted at the exact time he wanted it._

_We were just turning a corner a corner when another car accidently ran a red light. Neither of us could stop nor get out of the way it time. It crashed right where my brother was sitting and if I didn't pull him out of the way, he would have gotten injured or worse. He's my baby brother. I don't know what happen next but I guess I'm dead. All I see is darkness …_

* * *

Black. That was all she saw and could see. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know where she could be. All she knew was that it was cold and she couldn't move. It was like she had no control of her body, she was just floating. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream but no sound came out of her mouth.

Once in a while, she would hear someone say something but it was too far away for her to hear what they were saying. Soon, she felt such incredible pain shoot throughout her body. The last she was able to hear or quite catch was a loud mournful no before everything became silent.

She tried to move but came up with the same results, she just couldn't. After a while of trying, she just gave up and allowed herself to float in this eternal darkness. It was so cold, all she wanted to do was to curl up and try to warm herself up but just couldn't.

She didn't know how long has passed but she sudden found herself unable to keep her eyes open. Closing them, she silently thought to herself, _is this how it's meant to be? All alone in this place where there is no light and no warmth?_

It was then that she realized that there was something with her, someone else that wasn't there before. She felt them warp their arms around her and brought her close to their chest. Such warmth filled her body.

Snuggling close as she could, she listened as the person spoke.

"I'm so sorry little one," they spoke. What surprised her was that instead of one voice, it sounded like millions where speaking all at once. "It wasn't your time yet."

Annie wanted so much to tell them it wasn't their fault, it was her choice to be in the way. She felt their chest rubble as they chuckled softly.

"You were willing to throw away everything for your family when they themselves couldn't accept you for you," they said softly. "They're crying for you but you can't go back now. I'm so sorry. If only I was able to get here faster, you would have been able to."

Finally, Annie was able to open her eyes and glanced up at the persons face to only see two purple eyes like orbs looking down at her. She saw so much sadness in them it made her want to cry.

"I can give you a better chance at life but understand, it won't be easy," they said softly.

Annie nodded a bit and found that she could speak a little. "Wh-who are you?"

They chuckled lightly. "You know me from somewhere and when you realize who, you might cuss me out for it."

Annie giggled a bit at that. "I bet I would … will I be able to remember my old life or will I forget?"

The person sighed and stared at her. "I have made the mistake of making them forget and I wish to not see that happen again. If you wish you shall remember your old life if you like."

Annie thought about it before asking one more question. The answer would allow her to make her choice. "Will I need my memories in that life?"

"It would be helpful if you do but the results might be different," was her answer.

"Well, I have to stay on track no?" she said in a joking manner before sighing.

"So you wish to remember your pass life?" the person asked surprised.

Annie nodded and explained why. "I know I might make the same mistakes as I did before if I don't remember and I do not wish to live that life once more. I know it will be tough at times but I know I will be at loss if I felt that there is something missing. Besides, you didn't say what I shall face so it can be a bit of challenge for me to figure out what I need to remember and what I can forget."

The person was silent before chuckling once more. "You're a smart one aren't you? Very well, sleep now and once you are awake, you'll be on your way to something better."

Annie nodded tiredly and found her eyes closing against her will. She felt the person release her but the warmth stay behind. She was thankful for that. It was still dark but soon saw something bright from behind her eyelids. She felt like she was in a tunnel because soon she was no longer in the darkness. She was surrounded by bright light and she did what she wanted to do ever since she woke up in that place of before. She cried.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!"

* * *

**so? good? bad? now if you excuse me, i'm going to finish writing the next chapters of my other stories. byebye! oh and thanks for reading this little evil, i mean good plot bunny! R&R!**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	2. Chapter 2

**this is mostly used for background. well to me it is don't know about you though. the real action should start in the next chapter. when is that. um, don't know and i'm talking to myself again. i keep on doing that but it's fun to see my parent's faces when they hear me talking to myself when i'm actually talking to my friends just moments ago. anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: ... you already know so i won't bother ...**

* * *

**Reviews, got to love them, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! i really wasn't expecting more then one review so thanks! it put a smile on my face to hear your comments**

**barricadelover40:i love them too and sorry i couldn't add them here. i was almost finish with the chap when you gave me the idea but i will try to add them into her family somehow**

**EyeOfMoonDancer:thanks for your review and i will :)**

**Dethia1101:really? thank you! the beginnings are always the hardest thing for me to write but after that, i let my mind wonder like what happen in this chap**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Pure darkness that is soon surrounded by a sudden flash of lights before the sound tires screeching and of metal scrapping against metal broke the air. It was all she could see and hear before the pain reached her. It started from her lower back before traveling up to her neck then nothing. A never ending video with no picture playing only the sounds and flashes of light can be heard and seen. A broken record she came to call it that she can't stop until night time came.

The light haired teen just sat there listening and watching the broken record play in her mind, not even realizing someone was calling out her name until they placed a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her trance.

"Jessica?" they called out. "Is everything okay?"

Jessica shook her head and looked over her shoulder to see that it was Mikaela who spoke to her. Nodding once, she turned back to stare at the paperwork she was supposed to be doing before sighing. Placing her head in her hands she softly spoke to her elder friend.

"I'm sorry Mikaela, I'm just so out of it today," she said.

Mikaela nodded at the younger girl before glancing at the calendar and blinked when she realized what day it was. "Jessie, you're not supposed to be working today! It's the day before your birthday! You should be at home enjoying what little peace you can get before tomorrow!"

Jessica laughed lightly before raising her head up to stare at her. "Yeah except my parents would be asking me a bunch of random questions and have to listen to my mom yell at my dad for him not to be cheap and buy me a real present."

Mikaela shook her head at her. "Your dad is such a cheapskate, no offense."

"None taken, even he knows it but that doesn't stop him from being one," Jessica responded.

"Let's talk about your soon to be car," Mikaela asked, changing the subject. "What do you think you're getting once you get that last A?"

Jessica huffed in annoyance. "Knowing my dad, some sort of run down car that we have to fix once we get back."

"But you have enough money to buy an almost new car!" Mikaela said.

"I know but that doesn't matter to him. I bet you he'll say that I'm going to need that money to pay for the repairs I'm going to make," Jessica answered as she twirled a loose strain of her hair with her finger.

"But since you work here ever since who knows when, you practically have the repairs done for free," Mikaela said before a costumer came with a beat down truck. "Shoot, I'll be right back ok Jessie?"

"Alright, go deal with the Devil's handy work. Call if you need help," Jessica said as she went through the paperwork and started to organize them into three separate piles. Signed, unsigned, and need to review later on. Most of the paperwork was already sign and only few needed to be sign by either Old Mike or Mikaela. "I feel like a secretary and not a mechanic around this place."

Mikaela laughed. "Once you become sixteen, we'll give you more jobs alright?"

"I become sixteen tomorrow!" she yelled back, placing the last of the paperwork away.

"Like you said, tomorrow, not today so deal with it!" Mikaela reply as she greeted the costumer who as watching with amusement filled eyes as he explained what's wrong with his truck. "Go take a trip down memory lane like you always do. I'll call you if we need your specialty."

Jessica just rolled her eyes but smiled. Everyone was used to their chats/arguments since they practically grew up together and almost everyone in town knows them. Standing up, she stretched out her back and arms and went outside to think or how Mikaela kindly named it, go down memory lane.

Sitting in her usual spot underneath the tree that was next to the shop, she lay against the tree and stared up at the sky and allowed her mind to wonder. Tomorrow would be her sixteen year in this place since she was 'born'. She can still remember the shock she was in when she realized where exactly she was born. Her last name was the first clue to where she was.

Jessica Witwicky, an almost sixteen year old dirty blond girl with bluish green eyes. It depends on what her emotions are during the time like right now her eyes are a light green and slightly dark bluish color that shows that she is calm and lost in her own thoughts.

At first, she didn't want to believe it so when she was old enough to be near a computer, she did some research, just to make sure. But the results told a different story, they didn't exist in any place she looked at. No site had anything on them. She wouldn't give up. She just didn't want to believe that she was in the movie verse of the famous cartoon, Transformers. It wasn't until her father told her the story of his great grandfather, Archibald Witwicky that she finally accepted the facts. She was in the movie Transformers and she didn't like it one bit. She knew the movies because her brother used to make her watch them with him before so she had a clear idea on what should happen and she also wrote down in a small notebook on what had happen before she forgot as she grew up. On her birthday, she would reread the journal and nod to herself as she slowly remembered how it went. Her only worry was that things might change because she was here instead of Sam.

Glancing back at the shop, Jessie smiled softly at it. When she was old enough to go outside alone, she would sneak off and try to find the workshop of Mikaela and her dad. It was tough but she finally found it. She knew that she had to be careful on this or it wouldn't work. She knew that in the movies, Sam was often bully at school and didn't want to face that once more. She just knew that she was going to snap sooner or later and it would cause more problems than necessary so at first, she would stand in the doorways silently watching them work. When they noticed that she was there and call out to her, asking who she was, she would run off.

Jessie kept on doing that for mouth or so before daring to enter and watch from a corner where she wouldn't be a bother. The workers were used to seeing her peeking from the doorway that they were surprise to see her inside. They tired talking to her but she wouldn't answer any questions, just observe and leave when the clock read six in the afternoon.

She remembered that one time, she couldn't go because she had fallen ill with a high fever and wasn't allow to leave her bed for three days. Once she had recovered and was allowed to go outside, she went back. Once the workers realized that she was there, they asked why she wasn't there and that they missed their little observer as they had come to known her as since she never gave a name. Even Mikaela, who would often watch her from her father's side had come near her and asked if she was alright and why she didn't come for the past week or so.

Jessica just stared at them before saying that she was sick and had to stay home. Since then, she played with the elder girl while learning how to fix cars. At times, she couldn't help but wonder if she was taken advantage of them but she ignore the thoughts and just went along with it.

After a month or so, they became great friends. The only sad part was that Mikaela was a year older than her so they wouldn't see each other that much when school started. So, Jessica spent as much time as she could with them, soon Mikaela became like a sister to her and her father as another father/uncle. They became family to her and it wasn't long till her parents realized what happen. Sure they were mad at her but once they saw how happy she was, they let it pass just this once, even going as far as to letting her stay over a couple of times and inviting them over for the holidays.

Then it was time to return to school, Mikaela and her went to the same school but had different teachers since they weren't in the same grade. After a month or so, her teacher started to realize that she was much smarter than her other classmates but she couldn't help it, she already learned this back then. Her teacher had talked to the principal and they had her take a test to see how much she knows. Knowing that she couldn't reveal that she knew how to multiply because that would make things unbelievable and spell high school words, she just settle on first grade stuff and even going as far as to solving a couple of second grade problems but that was enough for her to step a grade.

Her parents had received the call from the school board and they were proud to say that they have a smart child in the family. Mikaela was happy as well because later on, they found out they were going to be having the same teacher as well. It was tough adjusting and the name calling didn't help so she did what she did back then, she just ignored it or freak them out a bit into leaving her.

Jessica still had to keep some things on track so she became friends with Miles and realized that he was almost like her friends back in her old life. It took some time to get Mikaela to at least talk to him and they became a bit friendly with each other, not friends but close.

"Max! We got a yeller other here!" Justin yelled out to the other mechanic as he tried to get the car alarm to turn off. The noise was enough to snap Jessica out of her thoughts and to look over. "How do get this thing to shut up?"

Jessica giggled when Mikaela rolled her eyes and looked over to where she was at and mouthed something. Jessica nodded when she finally processed what she said. Remember the beat down cop car?

Aw yes, the cop car, something that scared Jessica and made her cuss out the being once more. They had just got promoted from being elementary students to Jr. High students and were enjoying the beginning of summer. Her parents allowed her to come over at Mikaela's place for the day while they were getting some stuff for their garden and she was doing the work that the Jr. High had gave her in order to see if she was able to handle what they were offering or if she needed to be place in support classes. Mikaela claim it was a waste of time and she agreed but figure that it was better if she did them now then later.

Sitting on some crates, she frowned as she tried to remember how to do a math problem when a loud siren was heard coming in. She figure that she had leap at least five feet in the air and fall off the crate. Groaning in pain, she watched as a beat down cop car came into the shop. Not thinking straight, she quickly glanced at where her uncle and Mikaela were last seen and saw them hiding behind some old parts. Everyone was tense as they watched the driver's door open and gave out a sigh of relief when they saw it was just Patrick who was frowning.

"Does anyone know how to calm a yeller?" he asked as he stepped away from the yelling car.

Jessica just sighed and dusted her clothes off. Uncle Jack as she came to call Mikaela's dad stood up from his hiding spot and sighed.

"Finally got that old cop car from the dump?" he asked over the sirens. "And damn is he a yeller."

Jessica nodded to herself. A yeller is what they call a car that has either an alarm or siren problem. It can be real annoying at most times because the volume might be real loud like right now.

"Yeah I got the cop car but it won't shut up since we entered the freeway but hey, I got here faster no?" Patrick responded as he slam close the door which just open back up and knock him down.

"But you end up getting a bitchy one instead," Uncle Jack said before motioning Jessica over. "Jess, check the car and make sure nothing is inside that can cause harm to us as we fix it, I'm getting Mikaela to collect the tools from out back to do this job."

"Aw dad, how come Jessie can't get them instead?" Mikaela complained from her spot.

"Because I don't have a death wish if she gets injured as she carries them back inside. You know how to handle them," he answered.

"Mikaela, you want to go inside the bitchy car instead or outside were your ears are safe?" Jessica asked as she came near the car and wincing at the loud sound.

Mikaela was already near the back door when she answered. "Good point, good luck Jessie!"

Jessica just rolled her eyes and climbed into the driver's seat and started to feel around before growing tired at the sirens. Glancing over to the buttons, she frowned as she tried to figure out which button it was to turn off the sirens.

"How do you turn off this thing?" she asked to herself as she pushed one of them.

"Why don't you ask nicely instead?" a voice answered her, causing her to jump in fright and fall over into the back seat.

"Ow," she said rubbing the back of her and glared when she heard the voice chuckled at her. "Oh ha ha, I'm glad that I made you laugh now … wait, who answered that?"

The chuckling stopped and the sirens shut off all of a sudden. Jessica just blinked in surprise at the sudden silence.

"Jess, how did you shut up the yeller?" Uncle Jack asked her.

Jessica shrugged, "I just pushed a button Uncle Jack. I'm almost done searching the thing."

"Alright but do hurry, I would like the thing out of my shop soon," was her respond.

Jessica frowned and scratched her head a bit before shrugging. Getting on her knees, she started to search once more, muttering to herself once more.

"Great, now I'm hearing voices now. I wonder if it's not too late for me to talk to that doctor," she said to herself before deciding that it was all clear in the back and moved up front to check the passenger seat and the glove compartments. "I swear, that voice sounded like it was right near me, next thing you know the car moves on its own."

As soon as those words left her mouth, the driver's door slammed shut and all of the doors were locked. Jessica watched in fear and yelled for someone to help her as she tried to unlock the door to get out.

"Uncle Jack! Help!" she yelled as she tugged on the doors.

"Hang on Jess! We'll get you out!" Uncle Jack said as he and some of the workers tried to unlock the doors to get her out.

Turns out that they heard the door slam shut but thought it was Jessica who shut it until they heard the doors lock and the almost eleven year old screaming out for help. Once they realize that she was trap inside, they dropped whatever they were doing and ran over to help.

Jessica watched with watery eyes and curled up in her seat. You couldn't blame her since she was still a kid and had just witness the car close its door and lock her inside of it. Hiccupping a bit, she silently cried out to whoever trapped her inside.

"This isn't funny! Let me out please!" she cried and buried her head in her arms. "Please! I didn't mean it!"

It was silent before the doors unlock and the door next to her opened. Glancing up, she saw it was Uncle Jack and quickly latched herself onto him, crying softly.

"It's too loud, make it stop," she cried, burying her face into his clothes. "Make the screeching stop!"

Uncle Jack gently warped his arms around her and left her up to carry her inside the house and told Mikaela to stay with her. Once he was sure that she would be okay, he left to explain to the confuse workers on what she was talking about.

"What did she mean by that Jack?" Patrick asked, worried at how Jessica reacted.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Remember when Jess wasn't here for a week or two last year?"

"Yeah, she was very pale and a bit nervous and on the twitchy side when she returned," Max answered.

"She and Judy were heading towards a store to pick something up when a car ran into the side of their car, almost hitting Jess. The car had run a red light by accident. They came out okay but Jess had a bad reaction to that. She became scared of being inside a car until she came back. She still has that fear but is trying to overcome it by helping out," Jack explained.

"Poor kid, now she might have to start all over," Patrick said sadly, glancing over to where the two girls were.

The others nodded and went back to repairing the car. Jessica didn't go over to help and no one could blame her. She just sat far away from the car, watching in some kind of emotion that the others couldn't tell. The truth was that Jessica was observing the cop car to make sure it wasn't who she though it was. She didn't want to believe it was Barricade because one, he would have already killed Patrick the moment he touched him, two he didn't carry the To Punish and Enslave logo and three the voice wasn't his.

Sighing, she decided to give up and pack up her things, her parents were coming soon to pick her up and the car would be gone tomorrow because Uncle Jack and the others were almost done repairing the damage. Hearing her mom call out to her, she looked up and smiled at her. Grabbing her bag, she gave a hug to Mikaela and Uncle Jack and waved goodbye to the others. Running towards her mom, she hugged her tightly and moved to seat in the back of their car.

Judy stared at Jack who gave her a look and signaled at the cop car. Getting an idea on what happen, she thanked him and said good bye to Mikaela before taking her little girl back home. Judy didn't speak at all on the way, knowing full well that Jessica would talk when she was ready. Once they reached home, Jessica unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. After getting her stuff and her mom open the door, she dash up to her room, ignoring her father's bewilder look on the way, and locked her door shut.

Lending against the door, she toss her bag to the side and slide down into a sitting position. She couldn't believe what had happen at the shop and was thankful for that accident for she wouldn't be able to explain why she had such a bad reaction to being locked in. if this was how she was going to react when and if she meets the Autobots, she was going to be dead. She just knew it.

Sighing, she reached over and unlocked the door and climbed into her bed. Maybe a good night's sleep might help? She had a feeling she was going to need it.

Jessica chuckled lightly. Even though it happened five years ago, the memory was still flesh in her mind. The next day, she had decided to go around the block to ride her skateboard, she had always wanted to ride one. She was just halfway around when a cop car stopped near her and the officer stepped out. He had asked if her name was Jessica before handing her a letter. He had tip his hat at her before getting into the car and drove off. Confuse, she had open the letter and read what was inside before cussing out at the being who brought her there.

Turns out that it was an Autobot who was hiding out when Patrick got him. In hopes to spook him, he turned on his sirens and tried to take over but failed. When she was searching around inside, he forgot to keep his cover and spoke to her which explained the voice she heard. After seeing, well hearing her speak to herself, he thought he could play a joke on her. He wrote that he was very sorry for scaring her the way he did and claimed that he didn't know about the accident or he wouldn't have done it. He also claimed that he didn't know why he spoke to her but asked her to not tell anyone that they met for her safety. The real kicker was at the end when he ended the letter which he gave her his name saying that he had a feeling that she was going to meet his comrades and that they might not trust him. The Autobot who trapped her inside was none other than Prowl.

Jessica sighed in relief when the car alarms were turned off. After their meeting, she hasn't spotted Prowl since then but she had a feeling that he was still watching her from a distance from time to time. It kind of creep her out a bit but she couldn't help but feel touch that he would actually make sure that she was ok after all of this.

"Jessie! I'm done! We can go to that party now!" Mikaela yelled as she washed her hands to get the oil off of them.

Jessica smiled lightly. "Hope we have time to change into something better before we get there."

"Of course! Come on, I got you some clothes that I think will look cute on you!" Mikaela said as she went over and grab hold of the younger teen's hand and drag her up. "And let's see if we get some make up on you. I always wonder how you would look with some on."

Jessica made a face at that. One thing that has never change was the fact that she hated make up with a passion. She never liked the thought or feeling of having something on her face. "Not it I have any say in this and the answer is no."

"Come on, for me?" Mikaela whine as she pulled her across the shop.

Jessica frowned and shook her. "Nope, sorry."

"Fine," Mikaela said pouting a bit.

Both girls were silent for a moment before breaking out laughing and as one, headed up to the elder teen's room to get ready for the party taking place at a friend's house. Ah, got to love being well known at school.

* * *

_… It's been almost sixteen years since I was reborn into this world. It was difficult at first but I somehow manage. I won't lie that I don't miss my old family but this one is much better in a way. They treat me like the way I wanted to be treated. They listened to my concerns and worries and help me through my problems. They listen to my side of the story before setting the punishment unlike my old parents. It does get a bit lonely but I got used to it. I can't help but think why did I meet Prowl all those years back? Was it by accident or is there some other reason we met? I might never know until the times right. And what did he mean that his comrades might not trust him? Did something happen between them?_

_I have a clear idea on who I met in that dark place. I think it might be Primus but I'm not entirely sure. I never heard of death being kind but then again, who does? Death works in mysteries ways. I wonder how this play out once I meet the others. Will it go like it did in the movies? I don't think so, I already change some things and Prowl wasn't here on earth during the movies. But I'll try to stick to the way it was supposed to go, it might be tough but I'll try my best. I think that's all he'll ask for …_

* * *

Five blocks away from the mechanics' shop, two lone cars in different locations listened in to the conversation the two teens had. Once it had ended, an old beat up Camaro slowly drove off to start the plan he had created, never noticing the cop car station just a few feet away. Likewise, the cop car never noticed the Camaro as he himself slowly drove off to make sure the two girls would be safe as they headed to their destination.

Neither one ever noticing the grinning figure that stood slightly away from them as he watched them leave. He had come to see the progress the little one was making when he saw that she had already capture the attention of the two Autobots. It was very sweet and he knew that she would be well protected from the Decepticons when the time comes. Who knows, maybe she'll work her little magic on them as well.

_'Yes, the little one will be okay for now,'_ he thought to himself as he headed towards an empty alleyway. _'I'm glad that she decided to change the future in a way to make her happy. It would have been too boring if she kept it the same.'_

* * *

**what do you think? well, i would love to stay and chat but i got to do other stuff so thanks for reading! R&R! byebye!**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! and i hate finals. at least tomorrow is the last day of school .. and i got nothing to say now so one with the disclaimer ****ready? i don't own anything ... there, i did it now enjoy!**

* * *

**anne: thank you! i think i know what stories you're talking about and i try to make the story different. i didn't want it to be another same old same old thing :)**

**Dethia1101: thanks! yeah, i like Sam and i decided to be nice to him and leave him out. he already deals with enough don't you think? **

**Taboo22: thanks for reviewing!**

**EyeOfMoonDancer: don't worry, that happens to me alot and i glad you like it!**

**Autobotgirl2234: yeah, i wanted him to be nice for now, don't know about later on though :)**

**thanks to those who reviewed! it's nice to hear the positive comments that people have to say about this little evil, i mean good, plot bunny. again, got to love reviews :) now enjoy the random story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The party, in a word, was awful. Some idiot had decided that it was a smart idea to spike the punch and got everyone drunk except her. She never did like punch all that much and a good thing too or she weren't be able convince Mikaela to drop her off home first before getting it got too late and she got even more drunk. What a great way to start off her birthday.

Jessica sighed as she had to listen to Mikaela complain about a hangover as Ron drove them to school. How Mikaela got home was a mystery to her but she wasn't complaining. It would've been awful if she came to school without her. Mikaela was the only one who was able to get Trent to behave to a certain degree. She always hated him and now she wanted to kill him. He is such a pervert and only thinks through his dick. Why Mikaela started to date him was a mystery to her but as long as she keeps him away, she wouldn't complain.

"Mikaela, you can fall asleep in study hall alright?" Jessica said as her dad pulled up to the school. "The teacher really likes you and will let you sleep in her class."

Mikaela groan but nodded in agreement. "You're right though I might fall asleep in math class first."

Jessica blinked before turning around in her seat to face the teen. "Mikaela, you have English first not math, that's after lunch."

"Really? Well I'm falling asleep in English then," Mikaela said as she grabbed her bag and got out of the truck. "Thanks Uncle Ron."

"You're welcome Mikaela," Ron said. Soon after Jessica started to call Mikaela's dad Uncle Jack, Mikaela started to call Ron and Judy aunt and uncle. They were a bit surprise but quickly got used to it. "Hey Jess, remember, we're going to go pick out your car after school alright?"

Jessica nodded as she stepped out. "Alright, I got my report ready so I'm getting that final A."

Ron chuckled and nodded. "Okay kiddo, good luck."

Both girls stared at the truck until it disappeared around the corner. Mikaela soon turned towards Jessica and sighed.

"Again, you have enough money to buy a new one and he's going to make you get a third hand one," she said as they headed inside.

Jessica sighed. "I know but we'll be fixing it up as soon as I get it. I'm still amaze that I got my drivers permit this early," she said. "I thought I had to wait until I was seventeen to get it."

"Why did your parents agree to let you try?" Mikaela asked as they got near their homeroom.

"Cause they want me out of the house sooner or later so they can make my room into a rec. room," Jessica answered. "Now to begin the Devil's favorite torture method for us teens since time started to be recorded, school."

Mikaela groan. "Don't remind me. Just take notes for me so I can sleep."

"Alright, have fun in dreamland."

"Don't worry, I will."

Jessica smiled and took her seat by the window while Mikaela took the one in the back off the room so she can doze off. It was Friday and so far, half of the class was missing. Must be waking up by now before realizing the massive hangover they have so far. Jessica can't help but wonder what will happen to the fool who spiked the drinks. She had noticed that they had cameras around the place and that the parents were police cops. Won't they be in a surprise when they finally get home from that triple shift?

She sighed in annoyance when the teacher finally entered the classroom to start class. She can do it; it's just about six more hours till she can go pick out her new car. She can do it … oh who is she kidding, she won't be able to last that long.

Okay, she was wrong. It's her last class and she was the last student to give her report to the class. Collecting her bag, she went over to the front of the class and got out a folder. As she scanned through the papers, she stepped to the side a bit to avoid the rubber band and looked up when the teacher yelled at the class about responsibility. Clearly her throat, she glanced at the teacher to show that she was ready to begin.

Receiving a nod, she faced the class. "Today, I'm going to talk about my great aunt Elisa Witwicky. Elisa Witwicky was the niece of my great, great grandfather Archibald Witwicky who traveled to the artic in the late 1900s which was a big deal back then for no one has step foot in that place because of the tempeture and environment," she started as she took out an old newspaper clipping about the event about to take place and showed it to the class before placing it on the teacher's desk.

"Anyway, Elisa was still in school finishing her studies on the human mind and how everyone's behaves differently. Once graduated, she soon joined a local hospital in hopes to help others. Imagine her surprise when she realized that her first patient was her uncle who was admitted just some time ago because of his crazy talk of giant ice men," Jessica said, taking another clipping about how Archibald was sent to a hospital soon after his return from the artic. "Wanting to help her uncle in any way she could, Elisa spent almost all her free time helping him but with little result. Just when she thought that she had found a way, Archibald became silent and turned to look at her in the eyes and told her. 'Elisa, please stop worrying about this old fool before you too become crazy. Help the others and become something great! Do it for me.' Elisa was torn on what to do. She wanted to help her uncle so very much but at the same time, she wanted to abide his wishes. So she told herself, 'I am helping him by following what he thought was best for her.' Wishing her uncle in his recovery, she packed up her things and left, not knowing that was going to be the last time she'll be able to see him."

Jessica paused and searched through the folder for another newspaper clipping. She had planned this so that the class could have time to progress what she had just said and was saying. Finding it, she took it out and showed it to the class and started to speak once more.

"Two months later, she boarded a plane that was going to take her across the country when she did something amazing that got her on the front page of the newspapers," Jessica said before putting the clipping down with the others. "Turns out somewhere in the flight, a man tried to kill another with a knife but when that failed, he took out a gun and was about to shot him. Now if you try to use a gun in a compacted place, it would cause a huge explosion, almost like a fuse to a bomb. Elisa realized this and tried to talk to him. After several minutes just speaking to him, the man broke down crying and kept on repeating that he was sorry, he didn't mean it. Turns out that man had some issues and nobody wanted to listen to him. The man he tried to kill was actually an old high school classmate who knew these issues. So he provoked him but didn't know that he carried weapons. Back then, you were allowed to because it was a big thing like it is now."

_It really wasn't a big deal till 9/11,_ Jessica thought to herself. If there was one thing she hated the most was reliving that day. True she was in her toddler years but she knew what happen and was silent the whole day and cried along with her parents when the news reported the attack the next day. Shaking her head lightly, she went back to giving her report.

"Once they landed, the police arrested the man and give the other a warning and an ear full for doing something so stupid. Elisa was viewed as a hero because it turns out that the senate of AZ was taking a vacation with his family and was aboard that plane so you can imagine her surprise at that. After spending a month in AZ, she return home to only find out that her uncle had passed away. She was given his objects and belongings, including his old glasses that he wore during the expedition," at this, the teen took out the glasses from her pocket where she had place them and showed the class. Setting them on top of the desk, she sighed and continued. "Turns out just before his death, he begged the people to give them to his niece, saying that it'll bring more use to her then it ever did for him. Elisa, after receiving the belongings, started to write letters and kept a dairy in order to tell our family what was going on during that time. It was one of these letters that caught my attention and with permission from my parents, I was able to bring it."

Jessica pause a bit as she glanced at the only thing left in the folder but shook her head and gently took it out. The paper was creamy in color and the writing was done in blue. It was short but the message was what caught her attention the most. Clearing her throat a bit, she read it out loud.

'_10/17/67_

_The days are getting colder but my heart is getting warmer. I still remember my dear uncle and can't help but wonder what happen under that ice that day. It has been a question that has passed through my mind so many times. I still have his belongings and his glasses that he wanted me to have. They are broken and no use to me but I don't have the heart to throw them away. There has been something on my mind these past few days and I feel something calling out to me. It's almost like something wants me to go and find it. I don't know what it is but it won't leave my mind. Am I going insane like my uncle?_

_-Elisa J. Witwicky_'

Folding the letter in half just like she had found it in the box, she gently set it in the folder and silently gathered her things.

"It wasn't soon after that she had disappeared from the map. No one could find her, no one knew where she went. All they knew was that after ten years of searching, she appeared out of the blue in her house, smiling a small smile. When asked where she was the past years, she just shook her head and stared at them with a faraway look and told them 'it's not my place to tell, it's a secret that I'm planning to keep' and she did," closing the folder, Jessica lend against the desk and looked straight at the class as she finished her report. "My father said that she died with a smile on her lips and her last words were 'Do not worry, I am at peace now and I will watch over you all in my place in heaven'. My great aunt Elisa lived a long peaceful life and did many accomplishments during her time and she will always be remembered in our family like her uncle."

Once she had finished, Mikaela and a couple of their friends clapped for her while others just glared at the clock that was going slower than it should. Jessica nodded at Mikaela and went towards her desk to grab her bag and silently listen as the teacher congratulated her on a job well done once again.

It was then that the bell decided to show itself and almost everyone ran out of the door to start their weekend. Mikaela was about to exit the room with their friends before turning to the younger teen.

"Hey Jessica, you coming?" she asked.

Jessica smiled and shook her head. "I got to get that grade. I'll see you in the shop with the rust bucket."

Mikaela laughed. "Alright, guessing from your reaction, it's what Uncle Ron will get you huh?"

"What do you think?" she asked before waving goodbye to the group and headed towards the teacher.

Standing in front of the desk, she cleared her throat and smiled slightly. "So, how did I do?"

The teacher glanced at her before sending her a small smile of his own. "From your performance, an A+."

Jessica blinked in surprise, an A+? "Really?"

The teacher chuckled and nodded. "Yes really."

"Wow, sorry, I always received a normal A in reports like these, never an A+," Jessica explained as she took the paper with the grade. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said before a curious look entered his eyes. "But I got to ask, you told me you were going to give a report on your great, great grandfather Archibald Witwicky, why the sudden change of person?"

Jessica smiled. "I was going to do my report on him but when I was searching through the boxes for the items I was going to use, I came across my great aunt Elisa belongings. Curious, I asked my dad and he told me about her."

The teacher nodded. "Alright, have a nice weekend."

Jessica nodded. "You too and thank you again."

Receiving a nod, she exited the room and headed towards the exit of the school. She was happy with herself. Finally, she was getting a car. Sure she was nervous for she didn't know wither it would follow the movie line or not but she was ready. Spotting her father's truck, she quickly got in and buckled up.

"So, what did you get?" Ron asked curiously.

Jessica smirked and gently waved her report in front of his face. "See for yourself."

Ron rolled his eyes but took the report and felt his eyes widen at what he saw. "An A+?" he asked shocked. "Really sport?"

Jessica nodded happily. "Surprised me as well."

"Good job sport, well a deal is a deal," Ron said starting up the truck. "Time to get you your first car kiddo."

Jessica smiled at him. "About time too."

They both chuckled at that. It wasn't a long trip and it wasn't long till Ron slow down a bit, pulling up to a Porsche shop. "Kiddo, here we are."

Jessica stared at it before giving her father a 'do I look stupid' look at him. "Dad, I've been very good to you so you got two choices. Either get me a Porsche or drive off to another car dealer before I make you buy me an expensive car and you know very well that I can make you do that."

Ron chuckled nervously and nodded, almost speeding away from the dealer before she could carry out her threat. He had learned that the hard way when he did something similar when she was younger. Instead, he pulled up to a dealership not far from the Porsches.

Jessica groaned silently. _Of course he goes here. _The dealership looked even worse than it did in the movie. The cars looked like they were ready to run away from the place if they could. Jessica turned to look at her dad.

"Really?" she asked which her dad nodded. Sighing, she got out of the truck. "You're lucky I know Mikaela or I would make you buy me a good car. Wait, I should make you buy me a good car but I'm giving you the chance since I might find something worth my wild and time to fix so you better pray to God that I do."

Ron gulp in fear and nodded. Inside, he was really praying to God that his daughter finds something and soon.

"Good afternoon! What can I do for you?" the salesperson of the place said, coming up to them.

Jessica just glared at her father bit before sighing. "You deal with him, I'm going to look around."

"Okay sport, call if you find something," Ron said before going back to talking with the guy.

Jessica sighed in annoyance and stroll around. She chuckled lightly as she glanced around. Back then, she used to be scare of driving a car but now, she can't wait to be able to. Funny was what she thought about the whole thing. Spotting a mustang not far from where she was at, she decided to look at it. It did catch her eye in a way.

Walking towards it, she looked inside and shrugged to herself. "This could work, just fix it up a bit and it's good as new, I guess."

She didn't even notice the Camaro that parked itself right next to her until a horn sounded right near her, spooking her. Giving out a small shout of fear, she turned around and glared at the car. Crossing her arms, she huffed in annoyance.

"Now you, you're just asking for trouble," Jessica said before circling the car and nodded to herself. "A few touch ups and you should be ok. Now let's see the inside."

Opening the door to the driver's seat, she slide inside and nodded. Placing her hands on the steering wheel she chuckled to herself.

"And to think I used to be scared at the thought of driving one of these," she said to herself before wiping some dirt off of the wheel. She hummed to herself at what she saw. "Interesting."

"Jessica? Found something you like?" Ron asked as he and the salesperson headed her way.

Jessica snapped up to stare at them before nodded. "Yeah, this Camaro."

Ron smiled happily. "How much?"

The salesperson glanced at the car in wonder but answered. "Well considering the condition it is in and the custom paint job…"

"Just tell me the price," Jessica said tiredly. She didn't feel like arguing with the guy.

Shooting her a glare, he called out the price. "Five thousand."

"Nope, too much," Ron said automatically.

"Daddy, remember what I said," Jessica sang but got out of the car to deal with the salesperson.

Closing the door, she silently rubbed the metal as if telling the car to let her handle this.

"That's a fair deal and I would actually pay that price you are offering if the car's condition was better but the paint is faded, I can see some rust appearing on the wheels, the doors need some oil and the metal is a bit dented as if it were in a car crash. Four thousand and we have a deal," Jessica said and when she saw that he was going to say no, she gently moved forward towards the truck. "Of course we can always go to another dealer where I can find a Camaro in a better condition."

Finding himself in a corner, the salesperson sighed in defeat. "Very well, four thousand and we get have a deal."

Ron couldn't help but sighed in relief as well. "Jessica, stay here and get to know your car."

"Okay doki daddy-o," Jessica said. "Oh, after you sign the papers and what not, I'm heading to Mikaela to fix this up then heading over to the party. I'll be back before eleven."

"Alright sport, not a minute later alright?" Ron said as he followed the salesperson inside to fill out the paperwork.

"Of course," Jessica said as she climbed right back in and started to clean the inside a bit. "Don't worry, we'll fix you right up and people won't laugh at you."

She was messing around the glove compartment when her cell went off. Reaching for it, she glanced at the caller id, she smiled and answered it.

"Hiya! This is Jessie here, sorry I couldn't answer the phone but feel free to leave a message and I'll get right to you as soon as I can," Jessica said and waited for the person on the other side to answer.

"Hey Jessie, it's me Mikaela and I just wanted to say drop the act! I know you're listening so speak! By the way, nice job on the voice message, I actually thought I was sent straight to voice mail," Mikaela said.

Jessica chuckled a bit and lend against the driver's seat, propping her feet against the headboard near the steering wheel. "Damn, I knew I should have waited a bit longer. Oh well."

"So did you get the car?" Mikaela asked her.

"Yeah, a 19 something Camaro," Jessica answered.

"A 19 something? Really? You couldn't bother learning what year it came from?" Mikaela asked the younger teen.

"Hey, it's in the late 1900s alright," Jessica said. "It needs some work and a new paint job, the paints fading."

"Bitchy attitude?" Mikaela asked curiously.

"Not yet but we'll find out later, get the stuff ready. By the looks of things, we have rust on the wheels and some other places, some places have dents and the hinges on the doors need some oil," Jessica said as she listed the things they needed to do. "Oh and we need to wash the thing before we can fix the paint job."

She could hear Mikaela whistle on the other end and things being moved. "Anything else that needs fixing?"

"Don't know Ka, I haven't started it up yet so we'll see alright? Oh, here's my dad, see you at the shop soon kay?" Jessica said as she got out of the car to get the ok from him and collect her bag.

"Kay, see you soon, bye," Mikaela said before hanging up.

Jessica hummed lightly and hanged up and put away her phone. "So, are we good?"

"Good but we can't find the keys though," Ron said.

"Oh don't worry, I found them in the glove department I just stayed to get the okay and get my bag," Jessica said, waving the keys to show them.

"Why you need your bag?" Ron asked.

Jessica frowned a bit. "Well I need some money to pay for whatever I need to fix this thing and also Mikaela needs something that I have."

"What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing just what we girls need when it's that time of the month," Jessica answered.

"Alright didn't need to know that. Get it and be on your way," Ron said opening the truck.

Jessica beamed and grabbed her bag and gave her dad a hug. "Thanks! Tell mom I'll be back before eleven alright!"

"Alright kiddo, have fun!"

Jessica smiled as she reached her car. Tossing her bag in the passenger's seat and closed the door, she started up the car and frowned as she heard it give out a small bang and black smoke came out from behind.

"Wow, you do need some work," she said softly as she pulled out of the dealership. "Don't worry we fix you up good as new in no time. That is if you don't break down on me on the way there."

It was a quiet ride and there were no accidents so Jessica was happy. Pulling up to the shop, she honked the horn to let Mikaela know she was here. She had just grabbed her things when Mikaela came outside and took in her new ride. Mikaela just shook her head and laughed lightly.

"Uncle Ron is such a cheapo when it comes to things like this," she said as she walked up to Jessica. "But at least you chose a good one."

Jessica rolled her eyes but smiled none of the less. "He tried to play a mean treat on me by pulling up to a Porsche dealership but he quickly drove away when I told him he better get out or I'm making him buy me one."

"You should have made him get you one!" Mikaela cried out.

"Yeah, but I didn't," Jessica said as she placed her bag to the side. "Now get the stuff, we only got an hour or so to fix this before going to that party at the lake."

Mikaela rolled her eyes but did as asked. Tossing the younger girl a towel and a tool, they got to work. It wasn't easy for the car would go off once in a while but would calm down when Jessica smoothed out what they did to cause the reaction. It wasn't after they fix the major stuff did they started to wash the car and when they decided to chat about the old times.

"This car reminds me of that police car my dad and Patrick fix," Mikaela said as she cleaned the windows. "That thing would always go off at random times and …"

"How that thing locked me inside?" Jessica asked as she rubbed on a spot that just didn't want to get clean. "Yeah, freak me out."

"I wonder what happen to it," Mikaela asked curiously. "It suddenly disappeared from Patrick's place and no one seen it since."

Jessica shrugged at that. "I don't know but I could have sworn I saw it the other day by our friend's house. Weren't the numbers 591?"

"To indicate what cop car it was? Yeah, 591," Mikaela responded looking up to stare at her. "You sure?"

Jessica nodded as she stepped back to glance at her car. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure unless the police force decided to use those numbers on another car."

"Could be," Mikaela said as she too took a step back to glance at their work. "I say we're about done, want to do the paint job tomorrow when we have more time? We have to change for that party."

Jessica tilted her head a bit before nodding. "Sure why not?

Collecting the supplies, they went inside to get ready. Neither girl realized that the Camaro had flashed its headlights or the slight twitch as it moved forward a bit.

Twenty minutes had passed when the two girls stepped out of the house, all clean and ready for the party. Jessica was whistling happily as she grabbed her school bag and placed it in the trunk of her car. She partly hopped to the driver's seat and got in while Mikaela got in the passenger's seat.

Turning on the car, Jessica pulled from the driveway and started to head to her destination, Mikaela blinked and stared at the younger teen.

"Hey, Jess? Where are we going?" she asked, hoping against all hope that they weren't going where she thought they were going.

Jessica smiled nervously at her. "Um, I promised Miles that he could come as well."

"What!?" Mikaela shouted making Jessica wince a bit. "Why?"

"Mikaela, he's still my friend and I feel sad that I've been ignoring him," Jessica said, trying to convince Mikaela that it wasn't all that bad. "He gets lonely and he isn't all that bad once you get to know him."

"He'll climb the first tree he sees!" Mikaela argued.

Jessica rolled her eyes at that statement. "So do I most of the time and I don't see you complaining."

Mikaela pouted at that and crossed her arms while looking away. "Fine."

Jessica beamed and pulled to a stop in front of Miles' house, honking once to announce their arrival.

They could see someone peeking out from behind the curtains of the living room window before the blond teen came running out in his everyday outfit, a loose outfit with a pair of sneakers. Stopping short from the car, he whistled and glanced at Jessica.

"Damn, you finally did get a car didn't you? A birthday present or the deal you made with your pa?" he asked.

"Both actually, now get in before I drove off," Jessica answered happily.

Miles laughed and went to open the door to get in. Mikaela had to move a bit so he could get into the backseat and once he had the seatbelt on, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"So where's this party?" he asked lending forward to talk to the birthday girl.

"At the lake that's nearby," she answered as she sent a warning glance at Mikaela to not say anything.

"Are you sure we're invited?" Miles asked worriedly. He knew that it was the popular kids who throw the parties and they weren't very fond of the lower status kids like him coming uninvited.

Jessica rolled her eyes and nodded, the small smile never leaving her face. "Mikaela and I were invited and I invite you so if they say anything, it has to pass by me first."

"Just don't embarrass us will you?" Mikaela pleaded to the teen.

Miles frowned but nodded. "Okay, I'll try not to."

"Don't worry, just enjoy yourself," Jessica said as she pulled up to the place. Shutting off the engine, she smiled brightly and opened her door. "Well, here we are."

Mikaela quickly got out and made a beeline to her boyfriend while Miles took his time to get out. Closing the door, he nervously sent a glance at Jessica, who nodded at him, before going over to a tree nearby and started to climb it.

Jessica chuckled and lends against the hood of her car and watched the party. A few kids saw her and waved hello, some even yelled out happy birthday to her. She just nodded and allowed herself to relax a bit. She was always a wallflower at parties so this was no different.

It wasn't long before Trent took noticed of the now upside down Miles and made his way over to them with his group of Jocks following. Stopping just ten feet away from her, he smirked at her before nodding at Miles.

"Who invited him?" he demanded.

Jessica just crossed her arms and answered. "I did, got a problem with that?"

Trent snared a bit at her tone of voice. "Yes I do, he doesn't belong here with us. The only reason you're here is because Mikaela is like a sister to you otherwise you wouldn't be invited as well." Taking a glance at her car, he let out a nasty chuckle. "That's your ride? I've seen better."

Jessica didn't even bat an eyelash at the insult. She just looked at her car then at Trent's before shaking her head. "Yeah well at least mine isn't being keyed up by others when I'm not watching."

"What?" Trent asked confused before turning around to see his baby all scratched up. "Who did that?" he yelled angrily. No one answered him.

Glancing around, he couldn't find anyone who looked remotely guilty before rounding up to Jessica. Storming up to her, he held his fist up in front of her.

"Who scratched up my baby," he snared. She didn't answer, just stared at him annoyed. Pulling back his fist, he growled out once more. "I said, who scratched up my car!"

Before he could throw the punch though, someone caught his wrist. Almost everyone blinked in surprise and Miles had accidently let go of the tree, falling down. Turning around to see who stopped him , Trent soon came face to face with a police officer who was scowling deeply at him.

"You weren't about to hit a young lady now were you young man?" he asked, tightening his grip just a bit.

"N-no officer, we were just playing," Trent answered nervously.

The policeman didn't seem to believe him and turned to Mikaela who was rushing over to stop her boyfriend from hitting Jessica.

"Miss, you're with him I believe. Do you think he was about to hit the miss?" he asked Mikaela.

Mikaela huffed and sent a glare at her boyfriend. "I think you mean use to be with him. I'm not going out with anyone who tries to hurt my little sis," she answered, ignoring the angry shouts that Trent was giving out.

The police officer nodded and not so gently tossed Trent away from Jessica. "Now if I were you, I would leave before I arrest you for assault."

Trent glared at the group before getting up and signaling his friends to leave them along and went off to another area of the lake, far from them. Once they were a good distance away, Mikaela sighed and ran over to Jessica.

"Jessie! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly before turning to the officer. "Thank you for stopping him."

The officer nodded. "Just doing my job that is all," he answered before tipping his hat to them both. "Now if you excuse me, I must be on my way now."

The two girls watched as the officer went back to his car and got in. nodding to them once, he started it up and drove off but not before Jessica noticed the numbers on it.

"Well I'll be, Mikaela look," she said pointing at the numbers that were painted on the side.

Mikaela stared at what Jessica was pointing at before running a hand through her hair. "591. well now we know were the bitchy yeller went to. I wonder if he has any problems with it."

Jessica shrugged and went over to a daze Miles. "Don't know. Miles you okay? That was some fall."

Miles nodded a bit and stood up with the help of the tree. "Yeah but I'm seeing double. When did you get a twin Jess?"

Jessica sighed and shook her head. "Better get you home then, coming Mikaela?"

Mikaela nodded. "Sure, got nothing better to do. I'll go in the back. We'll drop Miles off first."

"Kay, now easy at it Miles, we don't want you to end up at the hospital before you trip over your own feet and hit the door," Jessica said lightly as she helped him over to the passenger's seat. Taking out her phone, she tossed it to Mikaela who caught it in confusion. "Look through my contacts and find the one that says Miles' mom."

"And you have my mom's number because?" Miles asked as he held his aching head.

"Because I sometimes run errands for her when you're not around," she answered as she started up the car.

Mikaela had found the number and was already calling her. Miles' mom had answered right away and was informed of what had happen and told Mikaela that she'll be waiting outside for them to come. Hanging up, she told Jessica what the woman told her.

"She'll be waiting for us outside," she said causing Miles to groan.

"Now she's going to go mother hen all over me," he said.

"Hey, at least you don't have to deal with an embarrassing mother," Jessica said as she pulled up to his house. "Here we are."

"That was fast," Mikaela said as they watched Miles' mom run up to the car to see how her son was doing.

"Miles! What happen? Did those bullies bully you again?" she questioned as she pulled him out of the car and checked him over.

"Mom," he whined in embarrassment.

Jessica was grinning as she calm the woman's worries. "No, he just fell out of the tree."

Miles' mom nodded in relief and ushered him into the house, calling out thanks to them. Once the front door closed, the two girls laughed.

"Oh my gosh! That was just amusing!" Mikaela cried out in laughter.

Jessica nodded. "Yeah, she's worry nice."

_Momma's boy…_

The two girls subdued their laughter and stared at the radio as it suddenly turned on.

"What's wrong with it?" Mikaela asked in confusion as they watched it changed the channel.

Jessica frowned as she turned it off. "Perhaps there is a loose wire somewhere inside? I'll check later. Now let's get you home."

Mikaela pouted at that. "Don't say like that! I'm supposed to be the eldest, not you!"

Jessie just blew a raspberry at her and drove off to the elder girl's home. "Allow me to have my fun at least."

She winced a bit at how sad her voice sounded and saw Mikaela glanced at her in surprise.

"Jessie?" she asked her as they reached her home. "You okay?"

Jessica smiled softly and nodded her head. "Yeah, sorry. I just miss Uncle Jack that's all."

Mikaela smiled in understanding and reached over to hug her. "I do to sis, I do to. Happy Birthday Jessie."

"Thanks sis, see you later," she said as she watched Mikaela left the car and into her home.

"Happy Birthday Annie," she said softly to herself before heading home, not knowing what would come in the morning.

* * *

_… Today is my birthday and I'm confused. Something doesn't seem right here but I don't know what exactly. It's getting close to when they're supposed to arrive, I don't know if things are going as they should be. I hope they do but only fate knows. I feel alone, why? Is it because I'm not truly myself or is it because of something else? Sometimes, I hate not knowing what is wrong but there's nothing I can do. Today my parents told me I behave just like my great aunt. I can't but wonder what was she doing when she disappeared those ten years? I might never know._

_If memory serves right, tomorrow is when the action begins. I just hope I'm doing the right thing here. I'm kind of scared of meeting Barricade but I know I have to sooner or later. It's better sooner than later right? Oh who am I kidding? I'm scared, am I ready for what is about to happen? To tell the truth, I'm not and I might never be. I just hope I'm wrong, if not, happy birthday Annie. Sixteen once more …_

* * *

The dark figure sighed as he watched the little one turned off the lights to her room. She was scared and he could only blame himself for that. She feared what is about to happen and he couldn't blame her. Just her being here changed the future and her befriending the lone Autobot also changed things as well. He just hoped she will be safe when the time comes. Sighing once more, he slowly made his way down the dark street, disappearing into the shadows just as the little one's car started up and left the driveway and headed towards its destination.

Meanwhile, somewhere not far from their location in an abandon building, a car sat alone inside. It was too new and clean to be said that it was forgotten. It seemed to be waiting for something or someone. It was just minutes later when the silence was broken by the car's engine as it started up and a voice was heard from nowhere.

"Understood, will located and capture."

Then silence took hold of the building, not knowing that the voice was heard by another.

"Not on my watch," answered a soft whisper before leaving the other alone, plans already forming. "Not on my watch you won't."

* * *

**i got to say, i kind of like how this is going so far. usually i lose my train of thought later on as i continue but don't worry, i will update my other stories soon. i have at least two weeks of break so i have all that time to write :) **

**ok, so how is it so far? good, bad, what the hell were you on? lol, thanks for reading! R&R! also, if you have an idea on what should or might happen later on or what Autobots/Decepticons should Jessie meet later on. please don't be afraid to tell me. i would love to hear from them! thanks and enjoy the rest of your day!**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good evening everyone! here's another chapter of not my place to tell! if you want the disclaimer, check the other chaps so enjoy!**

* * *

**Devil-O-Angel: thank you! hope this is good as well!**

**Cool: thank you and i will!**

**EyeOfMoonDancer: yes, i will keep to the movieline but in my own way and i agree with you but Jessie does need to have her own moments to keep her from being a mary-sue but they won't be sam moments that's for sure**

**Waterfront: thank you for reviewing!**

**Taboo22: Thanks!**

**MiniAjax: i'm glad you do, and thanks for joining the club! ;)**

**Madsluads: thank you! you're the first to actually comment about the journal parts so thanks!**

**RedStripe: Well, i'm guessing you like the story a lot? you should have seen my reaction when i first saw your review, don't worry it was a good one. my dad laughed at me when he saw it. mean dad :)**

**man, more reviews, i like it so thank you all that reviewed! the bunny was annoying so this is for you! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The roar of a car engine was what woke her up. It was almost silent but then again, she was half asleep. Jessica blinked open her eyes and yawned as she struggled out of bed to glance outside to see who it was. Once reaching to the window, she watched as her car drove itself off into the distance. Staring at where it disappeared, she weighed her options in her mind.

If she remembered correctly, in the movie, Sam would chase after the car thinking it was robbed but then get arrested. Jessica frowned, she didn't like the sound of that all that much besides, she was sleepy.

Yawning once more, she stumbled back to bed. Pulling the covers over her head, she mumbled to herself. "If it doesn't return by morning, I'll call the cops. Till then, I'm going back to sleep."

With that in mind, she drifted back to sleep, not knowing what the morning would bring.

* * *

There was a steady knocking sound from downstairs waking the teen once more. Yawning, she glanced at the time and saw that it was still very early in the morning, making her wonder who it was knocking at this time of the hour.

From down the hall, she could hear her dad stumbled down the stairs to see who it was. Staring at her ceiling, she sighed and decided she wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon and sat up to stretch a bit.

"Jessica!" her dad yelled from downstairs, spooking her. "Get down here!"

Jessica blinked at the tone of voice he was using, it sounded in concern and fearful? Shrugging, she shrugged off the blankets and grabbed her sneakers. Placing them on, she stumbled out of her room and down the stairs. Yawning, she came upon where her parents were waiting in the living room.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" she asked as she came closer to the living room.

"Honey, watch out for that box," Judy said to her.

Jessica stared at her in confusion. "What box?" she asked before tripping over a box that was resting by the doorway.

"That box," Ron said, wincing as he watched his daughter fall down.

Jessica sat up and winced at the pain that pass through her body. "Ow, and this is why we don't leave stuff lying around when we're only half awake. We have accidents."

"Are you okay miss?" a voice asked her before offering a hand to her.

Jessica stared at the hand before looking up to see that it was the officer from the lake. Blinking, she nodded and took the hand. The officer pulled her up to her feet and led her to the living room towards her parents.

Sitting down, she watched as the officer stood nearby. "Um, I'm going to repeat my question from before. Did I do something wrong?"

The officer shook his head while her parents explained the situation.

"Jessie, this is Officer Rowl, he came to ask some questions," Ron said.

"Questions about what?" Jessica asked confused.

"Honey, someone stole your car last night," Judy said.

Jessica stared at them before going over to the window to glance outside and saw that indeed someone took her car.

"But... but why? How?" Jessica asked as she glanced at the three in hopes for some answers.

"We believe it might be someone getting revenge on you but we're not a hundred percent for sure," Officer Rowl said.

Jessica nodded slowly. "Okay, um how did you guys find out if you don't mind me asking?"

Officer Rowl took out a notepad and flipped to a page before answering. "A friend of yours called us sometime past midnight claiming that he heard your car's engine and looked outside to see someone else in the car."

"Miles?" Jessica asked only to receive a nod in return. "Okay and this brings us to now?"

"I'm going to ask you to come with me to the station in order to be questioned," Officer Rowl said.

"What? Why? You don't think she had this planned out do you?" Ron questioned angrily.

Officer Rowl was quick to correct him. "No, we just thought it might be much safer if she came to the station for questioning then here just in case it's not who we think it was who stole the car."

Ron looked ready to argue even more but was cut off by Jessica.

"Alright but can I change real quick first? I don't feel like walking around in this," she asked motioning to her pjs.

Officer Rowl nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you, I'll be real quick," Jessica said before running upstairs.

"I do hope you know what you are doing officer," Judy said.

"I'm very sure madam," he responded. "I would never allow an innocent person to be harmed."

"I'll take your word on it," Judy said before glancing up the stairs. "We almost lost her several times in accidents," she told him before switching her glance back on him with a slight glare. "Make sure she is safe or else you have to deal with me."

"Judy, don't threaten an officer," Ron said.

Officer Rowl chuckled. "Don't worry, she's just concern for her daughter. I promise you that she'll be safe while under my care."

Before either one could respond, Jessica came running down the stairs as she fixed her light gray hoodie. She had changed into an old pair of jeans and shirt and had her favorite sneakers on.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said as she grabbed her phone and placed it in her front pocket along with some loose change.

Officer Rowl nodded and together, they went to the front door and outside with her parent's following them.

"Call us as soon as you get to the station alright?" Ron said after them.

Jessica nodded. "I will," she answered as she waited for the officer to tell her where to seat.

Noticing her hesitation, he pointed at the passenger's seat. "Go ahead and sit up front."

The teen nodded and got in, taking noticed of the interior. "It looks so familiar," she mumbled to herself before fastening the seatbelt.

She watched as Officer Rowl spoke with her parents real quick before getting into the vehicle and driving off. Neither one of them spoke as he exited out of the neighborhood. She just stared out of the window and thought about her car. How long does it take for it to return? That if it is returning, she had her school bag in the trunk.

"Do you have any clue where or who could have taken it?" Officer Rowl asked her as he turned a corner.

Jessica shook her head. "No, not really."

"Nothing?"

"Well, last night I thought I heard it leave but I was half asleep so I'm not fully sure," Jessica said honestly, well as honest as she could.

Officer Rowl nodded in acknowledgement, his eyes never leaving the road up ahead.

"By the way, thanks for stopping Trent from hitting me," Jessica said.

"You're welcome. I was just doing my job," he said, nodding his head to her.

"Thanks anyway," she said before another thought came to her. "What were you doing by the lake anyway? Most policemen don't head down there."

"That's why, most police ignore that route and it could encourage people like Trent to misbehave," was her responds.

"Oh okay," Jessica said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did your mother mean by almost losing you in accidents?" Officer Rowl asked her curiously.

Jessica winced and sighed. "I had several car accidents, both in and out of a vehicle. The most recent one was last year when a silver car almost hit me when I skating around the block."

"A silver car?"

"Yeah but it disappeared before I could take a good look at it," Jessica responded.

"Well, you don't have to worry about anything, we're almost to the station," the officer said.

Jessica nodded and opened her mouth to say something when the loud screeching of a vehicle reached their ears.

"What the?" Jessica started to say before a scream came out.

The car behind them had rammed itself against the car and from the looks of it, it wasn't done.

Officer Rowl cussed under his breathe and pulled a quick one and started to speed up. Reaching over, he switched his sirens on and used that to his advantage. As the cars pulled over, he speed by with the other chasing them.

"What's going on?" Jessica asked as she glanced back to see who it was but was met with tinted windows.

"I don't know but I have a clue," Officer Rowl said before reaching over and unbuckling her seatbelt. Jessica stared at him in fear and confusion. "Get down and cover your head."

Jessica slide down and turned slightly so she was facing the seat and covered her head, wincing whenever the other car manage to hit theirs.

Officer Rowl frowned as he tried to avoid the other vehicle. He risked a glance at the teen with him and saw that she was scared stiff and he didn't blame her. From what he was able to find out, she had several close calls and he was actually surprise that she had enough courage to step into a car after all of this.

"Make it stop," she mumbled softy, her eyes shut tight with her hands covering her ears.

"Make what stop?" Officer Rowl asked as he took a sharp turn. He was hoping that talking to her Jessica would calm down that is if she hears him with her ears covered.

"The loudness. Too much noise," she responded.

Guess she did hear him.

"What noise?" Officer Rowl asked as he pulled into a power plant and hide within the shadows of a building.

"Don't know, too loud," she responded, still not looking up.

Officer Rowl frowned and turned off the gas. He stared out and saw their chaser circling around the place, searching for them.

"Be quite for a minute," he whispered to the teen that just hummed in agreement.

He watched as the car circled around a few more times before leaving in a certain direction, speeding away.

"He's gone," he said as he turned to the teen only to see her staring at the seat, a confuse look on her face. She was mouthing words but no sound came out, as if she was trying remember how to speak. "Miss?"

"Same seats as before," she responded, mostly speaking to herself then to him.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

Jessica turned to him and studied his face before shrugging. "Don't know. Why did he leave?"

"Anyone guess. I have to report it to the others, he seems to be looking for someone but who?" Officer Rowl said as he reached for his radio.

"It's the same one from before but why now?" Jessica asked as she stared up to the roof of the car, as if hoping for it to have the answer.

"The glasses," a voice spoke out from the back of the car, making the officer pale a bit.

Jessica on the other hand froze at the voice. It wasn't the officer's and it had a metallic tone to it. Her eyes were still staring at the roof and softly spoke to the officer.

"Um, what was that?" she asked, half afraid of the answer that she would receive.

"Stupid fleshy, don't know she what she should know," came the reply, much closer than before.

Hesitantly, the blonde teen slowly lowered her glance to be met with the bluish glow of another being's eyes. The being was about the size of a toddler and was very thin, his body was made of metal and was silver in color. His eyes were glaring at her like it was her fault for all of this.

Realizing what she was staring at, she drew in a sharp breath and lean back, trying to put some distance between them. Officer Rowl watched her reaction carefully, as if hoping for her to not scream at what she was seeing.

"Um, quick question," Jessica said as she quickly tried to remember the name that she should had remembered by now. "Do you happen to be Prowl? The one from about five years ago or am I confusing you for someone else?"

Officer Rowl chuckled lightly and nodded lightly. "I was wondering when you would remember."

Jessica nodded, her glance never leaving the small bot. "Okay and this is?"

The small bot huffed in annoyance and with arms crossed, he answered her. "The name's Frenzy fleshy and I'm a he not a this."

"Sorry, still trying to process this," she said before a thought came to her. "Wait, please tell me the one that was chasing us is not of you guys."

The light mood that was surrounding them suddenly became dark as both Prowl and Frenzy growled.

"Yes, a Decepticon by the name of Sideways," Prowl answered. "He used to be cowardly but for some reason, he became more daring and eager to help his leader reclaim the All Spark."

"He has my twin, Rumble helping him," Frenzy said as he sat down. "I was assigned to Prowl here to find the cube as well."

Jessica frown, Frenzy was Prowl partner but she thought that he was Barricade's partner instead. What was going on? Maybe she wasn't paying much attention to the movies when she saw them?

"Assigned?" she asked, her confusion clearly heard in her tone.

Prowl was hesitant but answered none of the less. "I used to be an Autobot, the good guys as you would put it, but was captured by the Decepticons during a battle back on my home planet. They reprogram me to be a Decepticon like them, Barricade was the name I carried," he explained, watching for my reaction.

Jessica stared at him for a moment or two before speaking. "What changed?"

Frenzy huffed in annoyance. "We were sent here for a recon mission but the landing was ruff, we were injured but not before Prowl here managed to scan this vehicle form. Some fleshies found us and dragged us to some dump where we stayed for several years, trying to repair what was damaged. Then that elder male fleshy came and took us …"

"To the shop where I was at," Jessica said, not caring that she just cut him off.

"That is correct," Prowl said.

"But you were still Barricade weren't you? Why did you allow yourself to be brought into the shop?" she asked, now confuse than ever.

"We were thinking of killing off the fleshy but a quick search into his history did we realize that he could help us fix what we could not," Frenzy stated. "Prowl or Barricade turned on his sirens to get us there faster."

Jessica paled at that. "Um, what would have happen if you were still Barricade after we had fixed you?"

Frenzy smirked at that. "What do you think? He would have transformed and killed all of you then make it look like an accident."

Jessica gulped at the thought of that. "Good to know. Wait, when I was inside searching for harmful items, you were Barricade at the time?"

Prowl nodded, making the teen be as white as a sheet.

"Great, now I'm going to be having nightmares," she said. "What changed?"

"Ah that's the thing, we don't know," Frenzy said waving a finger at her. "It was soon after you spoke when Prowl here change back to him and I felt the need to not kill you."

"How nice," Jessica said, groaning a bit. "I was so close to being killed before my eleventh birthday, such a nice thought to have soon after my birthday."

"Happy birthday brat," Frenzy said grinning.

"Shut it you," Jessica snapped back.

"Enough, we need to know what is Sideways next course of plan. He's not going to be giving up that soon," Prowl said, glaring at the two. Turning to Jessica, he asked her a simple question. "What do you remember when you last encounter him?"

Jessica frowned at that. "I was skateboarding around the block when he came out of nowhere. I was spook and managed to get out of the way before I was hit. I remember staring at the car before…" she recalled before trailing off.

"Before what?" Prowl asked her.

Jessica turned to face him with a fearful look. "Before Miles and Mikaela came running over to make sure I was alright. They were waiting for me so we could go to the lake."

Frenzy stared at her before turning to Prowl. "If he had Rumble with him at the time, he could have seen them."

Prowl nodded. "Jessica, it's better if you call them and warn them to not go outside."

Jessica nodded and quickly grabbed her cell. Searching through her contacts, she found Mikaela's number and called her. She was biting her bottom lip as she waited for her sis to pick up and gave out a sigh in relief when she heard her voice.

"Mikaela?"

"Jessie? Where are you? Everyone's looking for you!"

"Mikaela, where are you right now?"

"I'm by Miles house, your parents are worried sick. They went to the station and found that you never arrived. We've tried calling you but our calls were sent to voicemail instead."

"Mikaela, is someone with you?"

"Yeah Miles."

Just as Mikaela said that, another voice then joined into the conversation.

"Jessie! Are you alright? We've been worried!"

Then the two started talking at the same time, confusing the poor teen even more.

"Guys, guys, GUYS SHUT UP!" she shouted. Once she had silenced, she continued. "Listen, I need you two to get inside now. I'm with Officer Rowl right now, the one who picked me up, and right now, we're hiding. Someone just tried to run us off the road and he believes that they might come after you."

"Why would they come after us?" Mikaela asked, a bit nervous now.

"He was the one who almost hit me last year Mik, the silver car? Officer Rowl believes that he might have seen you two."

"Alright, we'll head inside … what Miles?" Mikaela said before speaking to Miles annoyed. There was a nervous chatter from Miles before a surprise shout reached the teen.

"Mikaela? What's going on?" Jessica asked, fearing for her friend's safety.

"It's the car Jessie, same one from before," Mikaela said before shouting at Miles to hurry up. "It's chasing us and oh my…"

"Mikaela? What's happening?"

"Th-the car, i-it ju-just st-stood up," came her response.

"Run!" Jessica yelled, making Frenzy jump up at the sudden shout.

She ignored the glare she was receiving and tried to hear what her friends were saying. Instead of an actual response, she heard the fearful screams then nothing.

"Mikaela? Miles?" she asked into the phone, hoping that everything was a joke and that one of them would answer, laughing at how they got her after all this time but nothing. "Please answer me."

"Jessica," Prowl said, trying to calm the teen when a scratchy voice came out of the teens phone instead one of her friends.

"If you want to see them alive, bring me the glasses at sundown. Your friend knows where I am. Time is ticking."

Jessica stared at her phone in fear before ending the call. Dropping her phone she stared at her hands before covering her face.

"Please tell me this is some crazy dream," she mumbled. "Please."

"Sorry Brat, it's not a dream," Frenzy said. "This is real."

"Great just great," she said. "How do they know of the glasses? They were inside a box at home until just yesterday when I did my report on my great aunt."

"Internet," Frenzy answered.

Jessica lifted her head up, a frown on her face. "Internet?"

Prowl nodded. "There's a picture with one of your friends wearing the glasses that is how we found out."

Jessica groan, having a clue on who it was. "Miles, I told you not to touch my parents stuff now look at what you have done."

"You do know that he can't hear you?" Frenzy said.

Jessica glared at him. "Of course I do, unless you want me to start crying in fear for my friends."

"Continue on."

Jessica smirked before sighing. Placing her head on top of her knees, she glanced to the outside world. "What now?"

"Jessica," Prowl said softly, catching her attention. "I know it's not much but I'm willing to help save your friends but first, where did you leave the glasses?"

Jessica stared at him before looking outside once more and motioned towards something. "With him."

"Who?" Prowl asked confused.

"Slag, it's that Autobot Scout!" Frenzy yelled.

True to their word, a yellow Camaro was speeding right towards them, headlights on their brightest. Prowl could see that Jessica wasn't directly looking at the car but at the sky instead.

"He doesn't see me does he?" she asked lightly.

"No, and if he doesn't he will attack," Prowl answered. "He still thinks I'm Barricade."

Jessica hummed in agreement and reached over to open the door only to find that she couldn't.

"Prowl, let me out. If he sees me unharmed, he might not attack," she said.

Prowl sighed before allowing the door to open and the teen to step out.

Jessica quickly stepped outside and took a few steps forward and called out to her car. "I'm okay! He didn't hurt me!"

The Camaro pulled to a stop in front of them and stood there for a few seconds. Then it started to transform. Jessica stared in amazement as her car glanced at her before transforming its arm into a gun and pointed it at Prowl.

She quickly waved her hands at him. "No! It's okay! He actually saved me from Sideways but now he has my friends!"

The yellow bot gave out a few clicks and beeps before Prowl started to transform, causing the other to grab hold of the teen and back away. Jessica herself didn't expect to be picked up and gave out a shout of surprise, holding onto the hand that held her.

"Bumblebee, you're scaring her," Prowl said, taking noticed of the frighten look the teen carried.

Bumblebee paused for a bit and glanced at her. It was true that she carried a frighten look but that could do with the sudden height difference with no warning what so ever. He gave out what sounded like a concern and sorry beep and click.

Jessica gulped a bit before taking in a deep breath. "I'm okay, just give me a minute."

"Bumblebee, I know you might not trust me but you have to listen to what I say," Prowl said, standing his ground when Bee pointed his weapon back at him. "I've been watching Jessica for about five years now and nothing has happen to her until recently. The Decepticons are wanting the glasses more than ever, time is short for them. While I was taking her to the police station, Sideways attacked us and I was force to come here to hide. Her safety is more important as of now but now it seems that he's trying a different approach. He kidnapped her two friends and is holding them hostages until he get the glasses, most likely till sundown."

Bumblebee seemed to glare at him before a static noise reached their ears, so to speak.

"How … we know… that you're… telling… the truth?" he asked, using different clips from the radio.

Jessica couldn't help but smile at it. It sounded cute.

Prowl sighed. "I could have captured her before and I almost did when we first met. Don't you think I would have harmed her by now?"

"That's a nice thought to have," Jessica said lightly and grumbled a bit when Bumblebee brought her much closer to him and backed away. It was like he was scared at the thought she could have been harm when he wasn't here. "Bumblebee, please relax, he's telling the truth, you saw him stop that one guy from harming me yesterday."

Bumblebee switched his glance back at Prowl, his doorwings high in the air in surprise. Recognizing the rigid appearance, Jessica didn't know wither to laugh or stared in shock. She went with the latter.

"You didn't notice did you?" she asked.

Bee just shrugged his shoulders and let out a nervous beep. Prowl and Frenzy just shook their heads while Jessica sighed.

"Well, back to the million dollar question of the day," Jessica said, trying to return back to the topic at hand. "What about my friends?"

"I know where they're located but there's a 73% chance that we're able to rescue them without causing them harm," Prowl said.

Jessica frowned in worried. "That's a low chance and I don't think I can live with myself if any harm is brought to them. They're like family to me, they always have been ever since I was little."

"How are they family?" Frenzy asked. He was sitting on top of Prowl's shoulder and watched her curiously. "They're not related to you Brat."

Jessica stared at him before answering. "I met Mikaela when we were toddlers and sometime later, we claimed each other sisters. We trust each other and everything. Miles and I became friends soon after we started elementary. Even though I skipped a grade, we were still close and we stayed true to each other," she explained as she traced figures on Bumblebee's hand, making him twitched once in a while. Glancing up, she stared at the two bots in front of her, her voice changing a bit. The light tone she carried became serious. "We made not be blood related but they're family to me and I'm worried for their safety. They were dragged into this because of me and I won't allow them to get harm unless I have a say so."

Frenzy stared at her from his spot on Prowl's shoulder, his optics held such intensely that it seemed to be searching for something. He seemed to have found it for he smirked. "I never liked a smart ass but you seem different from them."

Jessica smiled in return, knowing that is was as close as compliment as she was going to get from him. "Good cause I have a life then to be like them."

Prowl watched the conversation interest before stepping forward a bit. He was pleased to see that Bumblebee didn't back up, indicating that he started to trust him just a bit but not fully for his optics still held uncertainly but it was a start.

"Jessica," he said, catching the teen's attention. "Where did you say the glasses were? We might be able to come up with a plan to get your friends back if we knew where they are."

Jessica nodded and gently tapped on Bumblebee's finger and motioned for him to place her down. Bumblebee hesitated a bit but complied, keeping her close by. Once she was on the ground, she took a few steps back from them and glanced up at them, a smile forming on her face.

"They're in my school bag," she said.

"And where is your bag?" Prowl asked, hoping that it wasn't back at her house. It would attract unwanted attention and would be a pain to get them unnoticed, even with Frenzy's help.

"With Bee of course," Jessica answered. Noticing the confused and slightly surprise looks, she sighed and explained. "I placed them in my school bag for a report I had to do and when Mikaela and I were going to the lake, I placed the bag in the trunk of my car, which so happens to be Bumblebee. I never took my bag inside the house."

More silence followed, everyone was either staring at Bumblebee or Jessica. Bumblebee let out several beeps and clicks before transforming back into a car. Jessica ran over to the trunk and found it already open. She quickly grabbed her bag and dropped to the ground so she could search through her bag. It took a minute or two before she found them. Taking them out, she gently waved them to the others so they could see.

"So? What's the plan?"

* * *

_… My birthday came and went and now it has begun. Instead of Barricade I was running from, it was Sideways. The suppose enemy of mine becomes the ally and now I'm confuse and scared. I'm confused for the timeline has changed. What I expected to happen might not happen at all or another course will take its place but as long as I don't have to do it alone, I'll be okay. That is what I fear the most that I am alone in this or will be alone. I'm scared for my friends, Mikaela and Miles, because they were dragged into this because they knew me. I just hope everything goes as plan. I'll never forgive myself if something bad happens to them._

_Sundown is close and time is short. The plan is still fresh in my mind and the glasses are in my tight grip. I asked Bee if he could lower the window so I could feel the wind blow against my face. It helps me relax a bit when I feel stress. He agreed as if sensing my anxiety and was hoping to get my good book which is silly in my opinion but I wasn't arguing._

_It's times like these when I can't help but wonder, how my other family is fairing, when I was still Annie. Are they fine or still grieving over me death? Perhaps they moved on and forgot about me. How would life have been if I survived? I know these questions might never be answered but I can't help but wonder, how would life be if I was still Annie Surena and not Jessica? We're near the location now…_

* * *

The dark figure watched from a far. He could see the confusing thoughts that were passing through the little one's mind. She was wondering about her old life again. She always did soon after her birthday and this time it was no different. If he didn't know any better, it would only get worse over time yet he couldn't do nothing as of yet, he can only guide her to the right direction if she ever gets lost.

Sighing, he glanced up to the sky and saw that it was darkening. The others would be arriving soon and he can only watch and hope that it won't affect her too deeply. He knows how the little one felt about war and she's about to be drag into one.

"Let's hope that everything goes alright, she's deserves the happiness that she always craved and nothing else."

* * *

**so? what do you think? sorry if it's a it confusing but school is a pain. if you need anything that needs to be explained, just ask alright? anyway, thanks for reading! R&R and tell me what you think! **

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello people of fanfiction! I have return! for now, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for some time but it was finals and I had a huge project to do and then I had to take the SAT as well, so yeah. those are my excuses but they are good ones! remember, the disclaimer are in the first few chaps so onward!**

* * *

**UniversalIndicator: thanks for reviewing!**

**Devil-O-Angel: thanks for reviewing and yes, he will but when I have no idea, it depends on where the story takes me**

**Jimmy10.0: thank you, thank you so much! I had a feeling that I misspell his name somewhere but didn't know where. and I'm glad that you are!**

**Taboo22: I hope you did, that is the main goal ... I believe. don't know really but as long you enjoyed it**

**Uncertain-Angel: really? I'm so glad you feel that way! I got to ament that this story does take me on a roller coaster ride. when I want to write something, it comes out in a completely different way then how I viewed it but I'm not complaining. this story is very sneaky. **

**thank you to those who reviewed and those who still read this little evil plot bunny. it attacks me ... it's so mean. T-T**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The area was barren, isolated from the busy life of the city. It was creepy yet she still continued onward towards the meeting point where they told her Sideways was located. The glasses were clench tightly in her hands which were drawn close to her chest. She took careful steps towards the warehouse and paused only when she was about twenty feet from it. She didn't dare come any closer in case of a trap but even if it was one, she would at least make sure Mikaela and Miles were safe.

Clearing her throat, she called out to the empty darkness that was forming. She made sure that her voice contained no fear. It wouldn't do if he knew that she was scare.

"Sideways! I'm here with the glasses!" she called out, her arms wide open to show she wasn't hiding anything. Stupid but it seemed to work for she heard movement from within the warehouse. "Just give me back my friends and I'll gladly give them to you!"

There was silence before a low chuckled sounded out. The chuckled itself was full of pure evil and it raised the hair on the back of her neck but she kept her posture as it was.

"I see that you did," was her response.

She didn't answer and waited for him to come out into view. It took a moment but he slowly came out but not in the way she thought he would. No, it was like she had stepped into a horror movie or video game as she watched a hand came out of the shadows and clasp the top part of the building before the owner of said hand slowly crawled out into the open. His eyes, or optics, were blood red with some unknown emotion in them as he stared down at her. He made sure he had eye contact as he smirked evilly.

"So, you're the famous Jessica that somehow changed Barricade back into his pathetic Autobot self," he said, his voice sending shivers down her spine. Oh how she would have loved to run away but she couldn't, not yet.

"Yeah and?" she asked, almost daring him to say something bad about her.

He chuckled again, making her annoyed. His chuckle is starting to unnerve her out. It was like he knows something that she should know. Wait a moment.

"Where's Rumble?" she questioned, her eyes quickly scanning her surroundings. She just can't believe she forgot about him.

"Ah, smart one aren't you?" Sideways said, grinning.

When he first met the human, he had almost ran her over and found her funny when she started to cuss at him once she had jumped out of the way. After learning that she held the key to finding his master and the All Spark, he concluded that she would be a challenge and he wasn't disappointed. The other two humans, no fleshies they haven't earn the right for them to be called humans, had become scared at the sight of him and it was just pathetic. No this one faced him with almost no fear and she actually had the nerve to challenge him. Yes, she will be a challenge to break.

"Where are my friends," Jessica demanded. She needed to know that they were okay.

"Inside," Sideways said. "Rumble, bring the fleshies out here. Their friend is here."

She so hates it now. Just the way he said the last statement just gave her a bad feeling.

There was a huge amount of noise from inside the warehouse. She couldn't tell what it was but she could hear both Miles and Mikaela screaming at their capture. She tried to not show any emotion but it was heard, she couldn't tell if they were screaming out of anger, fear or in pain. She just hoped it was one of the first two.

What was seconds seemed like minutes as they waited for the trio to come out and Sideways was taking great pressure in watching Jessica's reactions. Soon, Mikaela and Miles were pushed out into the open and a small creature appeared from behind them. Upon a closer look, Jessica could see that he looked exactly like Frenzy except his plating was red.

"Jessica!"

The blonde girl blinked in surprise at the calls and glance at her friends. They were slowly standing up and were staring at her in shock. It was like they couldn't believe she was here and not freaking out by what she was seeing.

Jessica nodded at them before returning her glance at the Decepticon. "Let them go and you'll get what you want."

"Jessie, what are you doing?" Mikaela hissed, sending nervous glances at the two beings that held her and Miles captive.

"I know what I'm doing, trust me," Jessica reply, her glance never leaving Sideways. "Are you going to keep your part of the deal?"

"Perhaps," Sideways practically purred out. "Do be a dear and remind me what our deal was. I seem to have forgotten."

Rumble chuckled darkly, his weapons silently appearing.

Jessica glared at him. "Let go my friends and you'll get the glasses."

"Really? That was the deal?" the silver mech said, sending a look at his small partner. "I could have sworn it was something else completely."

"Oh really? And what is that?" Jessica growled out. They were playing with her and she didn't like it at all.

"Jessica," Miles mumbled, now scared.

"Well, here's a new deal," Sideways said, ignoring the disbelief shock that the teen let out. "We let go your pathetic fleshling friends if you come quietly with the glasses."

"What?" Jessica said in shock.

Mikaela and Miles were shocked and scare for the younger teen. They had heard the two beings speaking with one another in their weird language and them chuckling and now they knew why. They were planning on tricking Jessica.

"Deal?" Sideways asked before motioning to Rumble who shoved his weapons at the two teens in front of him. "Or no deal? It's your choice."

Jessica glared at him. "That is so blackmailing me," she said angrily.

"There's a reason we're called Decepticons," Rumble chuckled darkly. "You were just stupid enough to come alone."

"Jessie, no," pleaded Mikaela. She didn't want her sister to go with them but from the looks of it, she might not have any choice.

Jessica stared at them, her glance wavering at bit. Just when the two captives thought that the blonde girl was going to agree, they noticed a very quick glance towards the shadows before staring at the big silver mech. It was almost unnoticeable but being family in a way does have its perks. Besides, Jessica wouldn't be Jessica if she didn't go down with a fight.

"Well? What is your choice?" Sideways asked the resigned teen.

Jessica sighed before running a hand through her hair. Giving a side glance at her two friends, she gave them a sad smile. "I'm so sorry for dragging you two into this."

"It's not your fault Jess," Miles said.

"Yeah, it's just your bad luck, that is all," Mikaela said to the blonde teen.

Jessica nodded and turned back to Sideways. "Alright, I'll give you my answer but first, let me say something."

"And what's that?" Sideways asked.

Jessica smirked. "Now!" she shouted before tossing the glasses up at how as she could and ran towards her friends.

Sideways gasped in shock and went to grab the glasses before they broke. "Rumble!" he shouted. Catching the glasses, he only had a second to realize what just happen before he was attack by the two Autobots.

Rumble growled and powered up his weapons to shoot the annoying fleshlings when he was suddenly tackled from behind.

"Hi bro! Sorry but you can't kill the Brat and her fleshling friends, we kind of need them," a voice called out from behind him.

Rumble growled as he struggled in the tight hold he was in. "Really? That's hard to believe _bro_," he said, spitting out the last part. "I never expect you to defend a fleshling."

Frenzy grin at his twin. "Things change," he said and pulled back an arm. "Sorry about this but it's time for a stasis nap."

Rumble had no chance to reply before his twin punched him across his faceplates, hitting the some major sensor points and knocking him into stasis lock.

Frenzy sighed and rearranged his twin in his arms. It took some time trying to convince the older bots to not destroy his twin and thanks to the Brat, they agree to spare him as long as he was detained, meaning that his weapons were disable and that he wouldn't cause any harm to the fleshlings. The Brat practically has Prowl and that Autobot scout wrapped around her little fingers.

"Hey Frenzy, got your twin? Don't forget to take away his toys and anything harmful or Bumblebee will be pissed and might accidently step on him for harming us," Jessica said as she checked on the older teens. Once seeing that they were okay, she took hold of their hands and started to drag them away from the battle. "Come on Mikaela, Miles! We don't what to be near them right now. Bumblebee and Prowl are pissed right now and seem to be taking their anger out on Sideways."

Frenzy chuckled as he chased after them, his twin on his back now. "They heard Sideways' new deal. They wanted to storm out and beat the slag out of him but had to restrain themselves from doing so in fear of harming you Brat."

"Aw!" Jessica said, ignoring the shouts from the older teens for her to slow down. "I feel so love!"

"Jessica! What's going on?" Mikaela asked, now falling into step with the younger teen.

"Yeah! Why is this guy following us with the one who wanted to kill us?" Miles asked. He was having trouble matching a pace with the two girls.

"Long story short, the world, no the galaxy, decided to give me a surprise birthday present and that was me meeting with outer beings called Autobots and Decepticons and both sides want my great, great grandfather's glasses and I blame you Miles," Jessie said happily.

"Why me?" Miles asked before pointing at Mikaela. "Why not her?"

"Because you were the one who took a picture of you wearing the glasses and placed said picture on the internet for all to see," Jessica said before pulling them around a corner and to a stop. Huffing a bit, she turned towards Frenzy. "Do you know whose winning?"

Frenzy smirk and tilted his helm to the side. "Why don't you ask them yourself Brat?"

Jessica beamed and turned around in time to see Bumblebee and Prowl coming towards them, looking quite pleased with themselves. She could see from the corner of her eye that Mikaela and Miles flinched a bit and drew themselves closer to her.

"Jess, who are they?" Mikaela asked. From what she saw, they seem to care for her little sister.

"They won't hurt us will they?" Miles added as well.

Jessica shook her head. "No, they won't harm us or I wouldn't be here now, nor you Mikaela."

"Why is that?" Mikaela asked curiously.

"Because Prowl, the black and white one, was the police car that came into the shop and lock me inside. He and along with Frenzy, the one who keeps calling me Brat, used to be Decepticons," Jessica answered.

"Wait," Miles said worriedly. "You mean like that silver one with the red eyes? The bad guys?"

Jessica hesitated a bit before nodding but was quick to reassure their fears. "Don't worry! He won't harm us because one, Bee here won't let him and two, he saved me from being capture by Sideways."

"So he's cool?" Miles asked.

The blonde teen nodded, staring at them with the silent statement of trust me.

Mikaela sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She could see the worried look in the younger teen's eyes. She wanted them to trust them like she did. Making up her decision, she drew Jessica into a hug. "Alright, I'll trust them if it means so match to you."

Jessica beamed in joy. Hugging her back, she nuzzled her head against the elder girl's shoulder. "Thank you sis! Thank you!"

"How can you trust them? They just had a giant battle to the death with the other robot!" Miles asked in outrage.

"Miles," Jessica said happily, wiggling out of Mikaela's deadly hug. "How many people do you know can say that? They just witness a giant battle to the death with real live 'robots'?"

Miles blinked and frowned. After a moment of thought, a grin slowly started to appear on his face and stared at his best friend.

"No one," he said before jumping around. "OMG! We just witness some major butt kicking!"

Jessica giggled before turning her attention to the Autobots. "So?"

Prowl smirked and crossed his arms. "Sideways won't be going anywhere for a while that's for sure."

Bumblebee nodded, his antenna bobbling before it drop in sadness, a sad whine escaping him. Jessica frowned in concern.

"What happen?" she asked. "Did something bad happen?"

"Before we could retrieve the glasses, Sideways crashed them," Prowl answered. "His claim was that he couldn't have them then neither could we."

Jessica sighed in relief and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, is that all? I thought it was something bad."

"It is bad Brat! Without those glasses, we can't find the All Spark!" Frenzy growled.

"The All Spark?" Mikaela asked. "What's that?"

Jessica shrugged before glancing up at the sky. "Oh! Look at that!" she exclaimed excitedly, pointing at four streaks of lights crossing the sky and heading towards the ground. "It looks like they're about to crash!"

Bumblebee chirped in excitement as well and transformed back into the Camaro, opening his doors for the teens to get in.

"He wants us to get in?" Mikaela asked.

Prowl nodded before transforming himself. "Yes, the others have arrived and they want to meet you Jessica."

Jessica frowned for a moment, watching as Prowl open his door for Frenzy to climb in with his twin in the back. She had a feeling that Prowl wasn't coming and she voiced her thoughts.

"You ain't coming Prowl?" she asked.

Prowl lowered on his wheels before answering. "I don't believe it would be wise for me to come along. I'm sorry."

Jessica crossed her arms at that before motioning to Mikaela and Miles to go with Bee. "You guys go with Bee, the Camaro and I'll go with Prowl." She said, earning complaints from everyone.

"What? Why?" Miles asked in shock.

"Jess, are you sure?" Mikaela questioned in concern.

"Captain … don't know … about … him being … nice," Bee said through radio clippings.

"Jessica, don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Prowl said to the teen.

Jessica shook her head and went over to the passenger side of his. "Prowl, Bee, they need to know Prowl isn't Barricade anymore. Frenzy behaves to a certain degree and perhaps we can help Rumble get better as well. Please?"

There was a moment of silence before Mikaela nodded and grabbed Miles' arm and shoved him inside Bee. "Move over to the passenger seat."

"Damn, you don't have to get pushy," Miles complained but did as he was told, buckling in.

Mikaela nodded and got into the driver's seat, muttering an apology to Bee as Jessica called him, and closed the door. "Okay Jess, ready whenever you are."

Jessica beamed and turned to stare at Prowl's holoform who sighed and opened the door for her to get in. "Very well."

"Thank you and don't worry, I doubt that they will harm you if they sense I'm with you as well," Jessica said as she got in.

Prowl didn't reply as he close the door and followed Bumblebee to the meeting point. He was more worried on how the others would react to the glasses being destroyed. The glasses were they're only clue and now the All Spark may forever be lost. Sparing a glance towards the young teen with him, he could see that she was lost in deep thought, a ghost of a frown slowly appearing on her facial features.

"What is Bee doing?" she suddenly asked, being him back to reality.

Prowl glanced at the young scout as he pulled over and opened his doors for his passengers to exit. Once they were on the sidewalk, all confuse and arguing with each other, did Bumblebee leave. He pulled over and allowed Jessica to exit.

Jessica frowned in confusion and went over to her friends. "What happen? Why did Bee leave?"

Miles pointed at Mikaela and explain what had happen. "We were just talking about what's happening and then she asked Bee if he was a super advance being, why did he transformed into a shitty Camaro."

Mikaela glared at him. "I didn't call him shitty. I said beat up Camaro and he just stop and kicked us out."

Jessica sighed and placed her head in her hands before running them through her hair. "So technically, you insulted his choice in vehicle."

"Eh, when you put it like that yes," Miles said sheepishly.

"Sorry Jess, I didn't mean to," Mikaela said, feeling slightly guilty in chasing away her ride. "I wasn't thinking."

Jessica was about to speak when a horn sounded behind them. All three teens glanced back and watched in shock as Bee return with a new upgrade. He somehow found the newest model of the Camaro and scanned it before showing it off to them.

The blonde teen grinned and stared at the elder girl. "Don't worry Mikaela, I think you just did me a huge favor, I'm going in style now."

Miles stared at Bee with an open mouth before running over and opening the passenger's door and getting in. "Awesome! Jessica, if I didn't know he was a super alien, I would be so jealous by now!"

Jessica giggled. Giving Mikaela a little shove forward, she went back to Prowl who was staring at the scene with a small smile. Guess he was having fun watching their reactions.

"Enjoying the show?" she asked as she buckled in.

"I just find it amusing by your friend's reaction," Prowl said as they continue their way.

"Yeah! They seem to think that you would start yelling at them at any minute," Frenzy said, grinning widely at the thought.

Jessica smiled. "Well, I did get mad at them one time when we were about seven years old. The two of them were arguing over something stupid and they broke one of my dolls that were given to me by my mom and I got upset. I started to yell at them that they were being stupid and that next time they were planning to argue they shouldn't bother coming over to my house at all. They bought me a new one the next day."

Frenzy stared at her in shock. "Damn. Do you have everyone warped around that finger of yours Brat?"

Jessica shook her head in amusement. "Nope! Just my family and friends."

"So everyone."

"I guess."

Prowl shook his head before pulling to a stop. "We're here," he said, opening the door for his passenger to get out.

Jessica blinked before unbuckling the seatbelt and stepped out. They were in an alleyway that was wide enough for several cars to park in. Walking forward, she was well aware that Mikaela and Miles joined her but she was more focus on the four vehicles that were heading their way. Their headlights were bright and focus on them and soon they formed a circle around them.

"Jess," Miles called out. "Are they?"

Jessica nodded, knowing very well what Miles was asking. "I believe so."

"I got to say, they have great tastes," Mikaela stated, eyeing the silver Porsche with great curiosity.

Another nod from the blonde teen before the five vehicles stopped and started to transformed. Jessica couldn't help but think that the way they moved made them appear like they were doing a dance number. There were twists and turns, handstands and flips, everything and everyone had their own way to transform and she thought it was amazing. Once they were done, the big red and blue one kneeled down and spoke to her.

"Are you Jessica Elisa Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" he asked, his voice loud and clear.

Jessica nodded. "Yes, that is me."

The leader observed her for a second before continuing. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," he said.

"But you can call us Autobots for short," a yellow/green one said. Jessica spared him a glance and nodded. She knew exactly who they are.

"We know," Miles said before hiding behind his friend when all eyes turned to him.

"And how is that?" he asked.

Miles merely pointed towards Prowl who was silent this whole time. "He told us."

"It's Barricade!" the black Autobot growled, powering up his weapons, ready to attack.

Jessica gasped and ran over to Prowl. Placing herself in front of him, she held out her hands towards them. "No wait! He isn't Barricade anymore!" she shouted, wanting to return the favor to Prowl. He had protected her and now it was her turn to do the same.

"Do you know who this is?" they questioned her.

Jessica nodded. "Yes, he's Prowl. An Autobot who had gotten lost but has now returned."

* * *

_… Everything is so different. The events are still following the movie line but things are different. Miles is here with us, Sideways took the place of Barricade and Prowl is here as well. I'm here, facing the Autobots as they pointed their weapons at Prowl, convince that he is still Barricade. I can see Bumblebee trying to get their attention but they don't listen. Jazz, he has this pain look on his face. Is he hoping what I say is true? That Prowl has return? I've heard that they were best friends before and during the war on Cybertron. How badly was Jazz affective when he disappeared and return as Barricade? I may never know but I can't let them kill him. Prowl hasn't moved at all. Mikaela and Miles joined me. They can see how much this means to me. They don't know why but they are willing to join me. I feel happy. They trust me._

_You know what's funny? I would have never seen myself actually putting myself in harm's way just to prove something I believe in. I guess things change over time. I have change. I see this every time I look into a mirror. I don't see the difference in appearances, no I still see myself but I see how much I've grown, how much I have accepted who I have become. Yes, I do remember my old life and it may seem I'm repeating myself but I feel like I need to remember who I was before. Like something bad will happen and I'll forget. I'll forget I was ever Annie Surena and one day, I will look into the mirror and ask myself who am I? Who is this person who stares back at me? I don't know her. I don't know who I am anymore …_

* * *

There was tension in the air. Jessica could feel it as she stared straight at the Autobots.

"Prowl is not Barricade. Not anymore," she said. "If he was, I wouldn't be here. I would have been dead by now. Please, believe me. If not, just ask Bee."

Bumblebee nodded. He chirped and whirled something but it was enough for Optimus to put away his weapons.

"Autobots stand down," he ordered.

"But Prime," Ironhide started but with a stern look from Optimus, he quieted down.

Soon, the rest of them also put away their weapons and stood there, just staring. It was unnerving, so unnerving that Jessica was starting to become annoyed. It wasn't until Jazz moved forward did the silent spell broke.

"Prowler?" he asked, almost fearful that all of it was a lie and he was getting his hopes up for nothing. "Is that you?"

Prowl was silent before flashing his headlights on and open his back doors for Frenzy to get out along with his unconscious twin. Realizing what he wanted Jessica grab hold of her friends' hands and dragged them back to give him space.

"It's Prowl Jazz, not Prowler," he stated as he transformed. The young blonde teen beamed in joy to see her protector stood up proud and tall, facing his old leader. He bowed his head before saluting to him. "Optimus."

Optimus optics beamed in joy as he spoke. "At ease," he said before holding out his hand to him. "Welcome back, old friend."

Prowl stared at the hand before taking hold of it with his own. "It's good to be back, sir."

* * *

**I think I might have lost some people at the end ... oh well. hope you enjoyed the chap! don't forget to R&R and tell me what you think! :) byebye!**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


End file.
